


En un país multicolor...

by wesleyoso



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, abejas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyoso/pseuds/wesleyoso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pues esto era un crack, con demon Dean, con Hannah, con Meg, con Cas...y es del principio de temporada. Tenía más sentido justo en los primeros epis de la season 10. Avisados quedáis, abejas, demonios y ángeles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En un país multicolor...

**Author's Note:**

> Nota 1: Esto se supone que era un crack. Ja, crack porque me ha salido el tiro por la culata. Una
> 
> que se mete en líos y la dejan sola…(Si, Ro, me refiero a ti!)
> 
> Nota 2: Meg me cae bien. Me parto con su voz de borracha colocada. Leedlo con su voz en mente, 
> 
> please.

Título: En un país multicolor…

Personajes: Castiel, Dean, Hannah, Meg. 

Autora: Wesleyoso.

Beteo: Taolee. Muchas gracias reina!!!!

Nota 1: Esto se supone que era un crack. Ja, crack porque me ha salido el tiro por la culata. Una 

que se mete en líos y la dejan sola…(Si, Ro, me refiero a ti!)

Nota 2: Meg me cae bien. Me parto con su voz de borracha colocada. Leedlo con su voz en mente, 

please.

Dean sabía que durante el año que vivió con Lisa, Castiel había ido a verle muchas veces pero nunca se 

había atrevido a hacerse visible para él. Además sabía que Crowley, una de las últimas veces, había 

estado allí también. Todo eso se lo había contado Cas hacía tiempo y lo recordaba ahora porque las tornas 

se habían cambiado.

Ahora era él el que, a través de una ventana sucia, observaba como Cas, completamente humano, dormía 

con el gesto contraído, siempre preocupado. Desde que era un demonio, Dean estaba disfrutando de un 

número de poderes que ni siquiera sabía que existían, pero su favorito sin duda era éste, poder hacerse 

invisible para el ojo humano. 

\- ¿Es que nunca le vas a dejar en paz? 

Hannah, el ángel que cuidaba a Cas, se había aparecido justo a su lado, blandiendo una espada con mucha 

habilidad.

\- Me has quitado las palabras de la boca. ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta tú de que no quiere liderar nada, que 

quiere ser humano, con todo lo bueno y lo malo que conlleva?

\- No me hagas reír. Apareces ahora, preocupado por él, cuando durante años, años, Dean, lo has ignorado 

y maltratado aunque él te ha seguido y te ha sido fiel como un perrito faldero, desafiando a todo y a todos 

por ti. Sabe lo que eres Dean, y por fin, ha perdido la fe en ti. Por fin está dispuesto a regresar al lugar al 

que pertenece. Junto a sus hermanos.

Dean sintió una punzada en el estómago. No es que Cas le importara pero quería habérselo dicho él, ver 

su cara de horror. Y luego tal vez, hacer eso que a Cas tanto le gustaba hacer…invadir su espacio 

personal. Se acercaría mucho a su cara, le hablaría en susurros, le provocaría esos miniataques al corazón 

que solía tener él cuando Cas se aparecía justo detrás, casi apoyando la barbilla en su cuello…“hola 

Dean” sonó en su memoria.

\- No lo repetiré. Aléjate de él o atente a las consecuencias. 

Hannah desapareció y Dean pudo ver a través de la ventana que Cas estaba despertando y ella, a su lado, 

le secaba el sudor de la frente y le sonreía. Además, la muy guarra se había cambiado de ropa. ¿Desde 

cuándo los ángeles se podían cambiar de ropa? Ya no llevaba esa pinta de bibliotecaria amargada y se 

había puesto un camisón muy corto…¡¡de abejitas!!

“La muy zorra sabe lo que Cas siente por las abejas” pensó Dean. “Está yendo a cañón y esto requiere 

artillería pesada”.

Dean desapareció con una idea muy clara de donde encontrar ayuda.

* * *

\- ¿El rumor es cierto? ¿Dean Winchester ahora es el amiguito de Crowley?

La voz ronca y llena de amargura venía de una masa informe hecha un guiñapo en la esquina de una 

celda.

\- Corta el rollo, Meg. Vengo a ofrecerte un trato.

Dean sabía desde que se convirtió en un demonio que Meg no había muerto. Crowley la tenía en un área 

destinada a los traidores a su causa, todos ellos seguidores de Lucifer o de Abbadon. No deseaba matarlos 

y que por un azar del destino pudieran acabar en el purgatorio o peor aún, completamente evaporados sin 

posibilidad de perpetuar su venganza para siempre.

\- ¿Un trato con un Winchester? ¿Con un Winchester demonio? Sí hombre, sí, ¿Qué puede salir mal?

Sacudiendo su sucia melena rubia, Meg se arrastró hasta los barrotes de su celda para encararse con su 

visitante.

\- No tienes nada que ofrecerme. Nada. 

\- Te equivocas. ¿No quieres salir de aquí? ¿No quieres ser libre?

\- Crowley te mataría.

\- Crowley me adora. Además…¿No quieres ver a tu unicornio? 

\- ¿Castiel? ¿Ahora que tienes a Crowley quieres endilgarme a tu ex? 

Sin embargo la idea de ver de nuevo al ángel había captado su interés. Siempre había sentido algo por él y 

si encima iba a poder salir del agujero, no iba a desaprovechar ese dos por uno.

\- ¿Tengo que insistir más?

\- ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

* * *

Dean se movía como pez en el agua por el infierno y había conseguido sacar a Meg de allí sin problemas. 

Ya lidiaría con Crowley más tarde. Ahora lo principal era deshacerse de la competencia. 

A poca distancia de la cabaña en la que Cas se recuperaba, ambos demonios, cubiertos en símbolos que 

les protegían de ser detectados por ángeles, observaban cómo Hannah se afanaba por atender a Castiel.

\- ¿Esa es la guarra que se ocupa de nuestro ex? ¡Pero si no tiene ni media hostia!

Dean sintió que la ira le subía por la garganta. ¿“Nuestro ex”? Él no compartía. Nunca. 

\- ¿Y de qué va vestida? ¿De Señorita Rottenmeier? Qué bajo ha caído Cas. Prefiero a Crowley 

torturándome que seguir viendo esto.

\- Créeme, es mejor ese vestido que lo que se pone para seducir a Cas. Sólo diré una palabra: abejas.

Meg hizo amago de levantarse llena de rabia. 

\- ¡!Lo de las abejas lo inventé yo!!

Para Dean aquello ya fue el colmo.

\- ¿¿Pero qué dices?? ¡!Al primero que se le apareció desnudo y cubierto de abejas fue a mi!! 

Meg le miró con una expresión llena de paciencia y dijo: ¿Y de dónde te crees que venía? Le encantan las 

cosquillitas que las alas le hacen, el olor a miel, el zumbido…

Dean le tapó la boca y tiró de ella hacia el suelo, antes de que siguiera poniéndose melancólica con la 

apicultura.

\- ¿Quieres dejarlo de una vez? Tenemos que pensar cómo…

No terminó la frase sin que Meg desapareciera en el interior de la cabaña y no tuvo más remedio que 

seguirla.

* * *

-¿ Así que ahora te cuida ésta, Clarence? 

Meg había entrado con tono desafiante y se había sentado en la cama junto a Cas, como si fuera algo que 

hiciera todos los días.

\- No hace mucho preferías que fuera yo con quien jugar a las enfermeras, ¿O ya no te acuerdas? – dijo 

inclinándose hasta darle un beso en la mejilla.

Hannah estaba lívida de rabia pero eso no la impidió sacar de la nada su espada e intentar atacar a Meg.

\- Fuera de aquí, zorra del averno. 

Meg se carcajeó ante esa expresión y sacando su propio cuchillo se puso en pie con agilidad dispuesta a 

pelear con el ángel.

\- Me iré sólo si él quiere que me vaya…Pero se alegra de verme, ¿verdad?

Castiel se acurrucaba cada vez más bajo las sábanas deseando por primera vez desde que era humano 

recuperar el poder de desaparecer.

-Chicas, vamos, ¿Por qué no hablamos?

Ellas se habían enzarzado en una pelea que Cas, desde la pequeña fortaleza que se había construido con el 

edredón, y Dean, desde el marco de la puerta, observaban horrorizado el primero y divertido el segundo.

\- Podemos intentar razonar…

\- ¡Calla! Dijeron las dos a la vez.

Dean se había acercado hasta la cama, esquivando a las dos mujeres que parecían estar centradas sólo en 

acabar la una con la otra. Sentándose junto a Cas, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le susurró:

\- ¿Qué, por quién apuestas?

Cas sacudió la cabeza con tristeza. Parecía que nadie se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía y eso le 

llenaba de pesar. 

\- ¡Basta! Basta ya. Es inútil que peleéis por mí. Jamás podré elegir entre un ángel o un demonio. Jamás. 

Desde que tengo voluntad propia, desde que puedo elegir, toda mi atención ha sido para los humanos. 

Para un humano. Pero ya no existe. Él me hizo ver la vida de otra manera, me hizo comprender mil 

pequeñas cosas que eran un misterio para mí. Es de ese humano del que me enamoré. 

Mientras Cas hablaba, los ojos de Dean, completamente negros al entrar en la habitación, habían 

recuperado su color verde vivo y brillaban conteniendo las lágrimas. Ambas mujeres habían parado la 

pelea y Hannah, dominada por la ira, se acercó amenazadora hacia Cas.

\- Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti ¿Es esa tu decisión? Pues vete al infierno Castiel, parece que 

tienes amigos allí.

Y decidida a acabar con Castiel, empuñó la espada con intención de atravesarle el pecho pero Meg fue 

más rápida y, poniéndose en medio, detuvo la espada celestial con su cuerpo al tiempo que ensartaba al 

ángel con su cuchillo.

\- Parece que nos vamos juntas, cariño. Te enseñaré el lugar especial para los ángeles malos que tenemos 

en el infierno. 

Girándose hacia Cas y con el último aliento de su cuerpo mortal le dijo: 

\- Ya me debes dos, Clarence…Te las perdono. Sé feliz con tu humano.

Ambos cuerpos cayeron inertes al suelo, vacíos de toda vida, humana o sobrenatural, dejando a dos 

hombres solos, con mucho de que hablar y mucho que perdonar. 

\- Tus ojos. Son verdes otra vez.

Dean no respondió, se sentía de pronto muy cansado. Muy viejo. Muy…humano. Y ese pensamiento fue 

lo que le hizo sonreír.

\- Los tuyos siguen igual de azules que siempre.

Y lo besó, sabiendo que por fin eran dos humanos juntos, no un ángel y un humano, un humano y un 

demonio. Por fin, tenían una oportunidad de que todo saliera bien.


End file.
